


Almost sorry

by DNGRnoodle



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, Light abuse, One Shot, Peter is fed up, Running Away, Short Story, Spideypool - Freeform, light spideypool, people take advantage of that, peter is a pushover, pushover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNGRnoodle/pseuds/DNGRnoodle
Summary: so just regular spiderman (shocker I know) with his absolute selflessness but with a small twist, everyone he knows takes advantage of that. Even his friends and the Avengers, and May. So much so that, one day, he gets pushed to his limits and snaps. He throws away his spiderman suit, cuts ties with the Avengers and his friends, packs a bag, and leaves. And he's the happiest he's ever been.
Kudos: 13





	Almost sorry

Peter loves his aunt, always has and always will. She's done so much for him growing up and he always feels the need to make it all up to her. And who in the right mind would want to turn up free help? So, currently, Peter is on his knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor listening to music while May is in the living room watching tv. He's been doing chores for May for just about as long as he can remember, but as he's gotten older Mays been trusting him with bigger chores and peter certainly isn't arguing. Sure, his knees hurt from scrubbing the whole house, his back hurts from the vacuuming, and he still has a lot of homework to do, but if it makes May happy that's all that matters to him!

"Ah- and done! I've finished all my chores May!" Peter exclaims with a smile burning bright on his face.

"Good boy Peter, I'm so proud of my little helper. I'll be having paninis for dinner tonight and then you can do your homework, ok?"

"Ok, sure! I'll get right on it." He then proceeds to get up off the floor, hurting only a little bit since his spider abilities and all, and quickly runs to his room to get his homework so he can multitask. He's gotten really good at it over the years since he's always busying himself with one thing or another.

After grabbing his world history book, he rushes back out to the kitchen and opens up to the page he needs. You'd think it hard to cut food and read without cutting yourself, but Peters spidey sense really comes in handy when it comes to that. A few pages and sandwiches later, and Peter excuses himself to his room with food to get some homework done, after all, he's doing it for 3 people! Yup, ever since middle school Peter has taken up the habit of helping other with their homework. Sure, it might affect his grade a bit and take up all his free time, but the smiles are all worth it!

He decides to start with Neds hw first since they share most of the same teachers and he could do both at once. Then moving on to Mj and then, last but not least, Flash. It's a Thursday so there's slightly less hw than usual, but still a lot since he's doing it for four people.

It took a multitude of hours but he's able to finish with enough time to go out as Spider-Man for 3 hour and have 3 hours left to sleep, plus the 30 min bus ride to school. This is a pretty good day for peter since, on a normal day, he wouldn't have any time to sleep besides the bus ride! Yup, just a normal day in the life of Peter Parker, and he's happy. . . happy...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His morning was just like any other, get up at 5, make breakfast for May before she gets up, grab a bagel (because theirs no time left), and run out the door and hope he makes the bus. Once on the bus, catch a wink of sleep, wake up to the phone alarm once at the school, and then meet up with his friends to give them their homework! He finds said friends waiting for him in the courtyard, talking amongst themselves.

"But then I told her that of course I do all my homework myself, who would ever- oh Peter, hey." Mj catches herself mid sentence as Peter approaches.

"Hi, Mj, Ned, Flash!" Peter enthusiastically greets them. Swinging his book bag around and pulling out 3 different colored folders. "Got somethin for ya." He hands them each their own folder and each open it up and look in them. Seeming pleased with Peters forgeries, the close the folders back up.

"Thank you so much Peter, you're such a big help, as always!" Ned cheers, his thankfulness genuine.

"It's my pleasure, really!" Peter beams and follows them all inside as the bells ring indicating students should start heading towards class. He holds up the back as the trio walk side by side in front of him, talking about nothing in particular. From an outside point of view, it might almost look like Peter wasn't one of their friends.. haha.. imagine that... but Peter doesn't let this negative thought ruin this day for him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Classes went by fairly quickly that day and Peter was able to pick up on a few juicy rumors with his super hearing while in class, one of which being a party the Flash is throwing tomorrow night! Now, Flash hasn't said anything about it to him yet, but he just figured he forgot and decided to ask about it when he picks up any weekend homework his friends may have.

He meets them in the same place in the courtyard. "Hey guys, got any weekend homework?"

"Oh yea, here ya go Pete." Flash says, handing him his green folder.

"Oh and-" Peter starts to say but is quickly cut off as the trio start up their conversation again. So he speaks up,"h-hey flash?" He tries, but is failed to be heard. So he pokes Flash,"Flash?"

He sighs,"Just a minuet." But he doesn't have a minuet, he has to get on the bus.

"I-I'll just text you, I have to get on the bus." Peter yells to deaf ears as he runs to the bus. He's a bit upset, but then a thought occurs to him. What if the party was supposed to be a surprise and that's why flash is avoiding telling him!! That has to be it! The night of, Flash will ask him to stop by for one thing or another and boom, party!! Tomorrow is going to be the best day ever!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter went home and did his normal routine again, clean, cook, homework, spiderman, but with an added twist since it's the weekend. This weekend he gets to go to stark tower! So, before patrol, he packs his overnight bag and tells May he's headed to Stark Tower. He leaves an immediately pulls off his clothes, his suit hidden away underneath, and swings his way to the tower, stopping any crime he sees along the way.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Nearing the tower, it looms over Peter, the dark night sky accentuating it's glowing presence. He enters one of the uppermost windows, this one in particular leads to the large lab space that Tony shares with Bruce. Peter would go to Tony's private lab, but earlier Tony had called him up and let him know that he's working on a project with Bruce, so to go to the lab when he gets there.

"Hi Mr. Stark, Mr Banner!!" Peter exclaims over the loud music, not as loud as Tony would like it, but loud enough so that both entities could enjoy it.

"Hey Kid, and what did I tell you about calling me Mr Stark, huh?" Tony snarks, opening his arms to receive a hug from his favorite kid, which Peter gladly gives.

"And please, just call me Bruce, Peter" Bruce corrects.

"Oh ok, sorry Mr- Tony and Bruce!" He takes off his mask and gives a shy smile, taking a seat at the table with the pair of brainiacs. "So, what are you guys working on?" The trio of smarty pants then start to go off, sciencing it up. I would try to explain to you what they're talking about, but it's just too big brain energy for me. Numerous hours pass when Peters stomach decides it wants to grumble rather loudly, alerting the others in the room. He blushes, a tad (strange) but embarrassed.

"How about you go and get some snacks from the kitchen for all of us? I promise we'll save the fun parts for when you get back." Tony ruffles Peters hair, a small smirk on his face.

"Ok, I'll be right back!" Our protagonist cheers and hops up our oh his swivel chair, rushing to the elevator in search of snackage. He heads down to the kitchen floor and bounds his merry way towards the cupboards. Only stopping a second to smile and wave at Steve and Bucky who also happened to be there.

"Oh hey Peter, if you have a second we could use some help over here." Steve states, looking over at said person.

"Oh, sure! What do you need." And that's how Peter got himself wrapped up in an argument about what goes into tonight's recipe.

"I'm tellin ya buck, I read the recipe this morning! It said _two_ cups milk." Steve states rather calmly.

"You callin me a lier?" Bucky states defensively, raising an eyebrow.

"No, course not! I'm just saying your wrong." Steve snarks, a little smirk growing on his face. God, Tony's rubbing off on him.

"Why you—" Bucky, raises his fists, ready to fight over _cooking_ , but peter, being the mediator he is, jumps into action.

"Guys, guys! How about I just run down to the library and find the book! Then there's no need to fight!" Peter suggests, hands raised in defense.

"Mmm, fine. But don't take too long, kid." Bucky says threateningly, but then again, does anything he say _not_ sound threatening?

"O-ok, I'll be right back!" Peter yells, already running towards the elevator. _Disaster avoided_ , he thinks to himself. Tony would _not_ be happy if there was a fight in his kitchen, especially with his boyfriend involved. Peter get in the elevator and it starts going down to the library floor. Jarvis, aware of the oncoming fight in the kitchen, moved the elevator a little bit faster for the sake of saving time. Getting off the elevator, Peter starts to run to the cooking section but, all of a sudden, Loki teleports in front of him, knocking the both of them over.

"Oof— s-sorry Loki!!" Peter apologizes, a bit nervous since he just ran into a literal god who could smite him or something, maybe.

"It is quite alright young one, now if you could-" He motions for Peter to get up.

"O-OH! Sorry hehheh..." He gets up off Loki, a little out of breath, and reaches his hand out to help Loki up, who denies it. Said man gets up and then stares at Peter, almost evaluating him.

"Um, is there something I can help with?" He asks, a bit unnerved with the staring.

"Yes, yes I think there is. Stand here-" Loki puts his hands on his shoulders and moves him into a spot.

"What now?" Peter asks, a bit nervous because of Loki's vagueness.

"Just stay there." And that's how Peter got roped into being his and Wandas, who had been sitting quietly at the other side of the room, test dummy. Wanda would pick him up and move him around with her magic while he tried to get close to her. It was actually kind of fun and, for a moment, Peter completely forgot about his other two responsibilities.

"Well Peter, that will be all for now, thank you for you help." Loki deadpans, like the emotionless little goblin that he is.

"Ok, thank you for letting me help! It was fun!" Peter says running towards the elevator.

"Of course young one." Loki's nods toward him before teleporting out of the room with Wanda.

Peter gets in the elevator and sits there a moment but the doors don't close. "Jarvis?"

"You forgot to get the book Peter." Jarvis helpfully reminds.

"OH, right right! Thanks jar!" Peter runs to the cooking section and grabs the book then runs back into the elevator. Once in, the doors then finally close and he starts going up, but stops just before the floor he needed. The doors open.

"Oh, hey Natasha! Hey Clint!" Peter smiles to the two Avengers who smile back. Clint walks up to Peter and put his arm around his shoulders

"Hey Pete! Hey Jar, take us down to the gym. You don't mind, right Pete?" He was about to come up with some convoluted way to say he was busy and maybe later but Clint cut him off. "Great! Let's go." 

So, that's how Peter got tied up in the gym with Clint and Nat. He was having a good time when the elevator suddenly dings and out comes Steve and Bucky.

"Kid, what the hell. I thought you were just gunna go get the book and then come back. Did my vague threat mean nothing to you?" Bucky ask, his tone threatening as always.

"Yea, what's going on? Why are you done here?" Steve asks, genuinely curious as the what Peters doing.

"Uh- well- you see-" Peter chocked out, trying to think up some kind of excuse. But, the elevator then dings _again_ and out steps Tony and Bruce.

"Kid, how longs does it take to just get some fucking snacks?" Tony states, a small bit of anger seeping into his voice, which Peter most definitely flinches at.

"I-I" Peter starts but is cut off _again_.

"What are you talking about 'getting snacks? He was getting us a book first." Bucky snaps at Tony and Bruce.

"Hate to break it to you metal arm, but he was getting snacks for use first." Tony snarks, which doesn't settle well. Meanwhile, Clint and Natasha and just kinda sitting by, watching the two groups fight amongst themselves. Meanwhile-meanwhile, Peter is a pent up ball of stress and anger at this moment. He just want to work in the lab with Tony but then people starting asking things of him and he just couldn't say no and now everyone's fighting and- god, if just one more thing goes wrong tonight he might just go over the edge.

Then he hears a ding from the elevator, which can only single on coming doom at this point. Out steps Pepper, straight into the mess of fighting Avengers. She looks tired and just kind of steps around the mess and walks up towards Peter, who looks like he's on the verge of tears.

"I'm not even gunna ask what's up with them, what do you say we just book it and you come help me with some work huh?" Pepper says, nudging Peter a little bit with her elbow. And that's it, that's all it takes to send him over the edge.

"THATS FUCKING ENOUGH!!!" He yells and everyone stands still dead silent. "I'm done wearing myself thin for all of you!! I've had it!! All night it's 'peter can you do this' 'peter can you do that'." He says in a mock voice. "WELL IM DONE!! For the rest of the night, no, peter CANT help you!!! IM OFF DUTY!!" Peter throws his hands up and storms off to the elevator. "To my room jar." And the elevator closes and starts to rise.

Peter sits down and takes a couple calming breaths, _wow_ when was the last time he ever did any anything like that? Probably never if we're being honest. The door opens and Peter gets in his room, he had been planning on changing out of his suit into comfy clothes but that never happens, so he picks up his bag, puts on his mask, and leaves through the window. He decides to spend the night back home with May, at least _she_ appreciates all he does.

~~~~~~~~~~

Peter walks in through the front door, he'd taken off his suit before coming in, surprising May. "Oh, Peter? I thought you were staying at the tower tonight?" She questions him.

"Yea I was, just um, got a bit home sick." He puts on a strained smile and walks over to the couch May was on and sit down, emotionally and physically drained.

"Well, since your home now, could you help me fix something? I-" but Peter cuts her off with a very loud groan and runs off the his room, bag in hand.

"I'm going to bed." He yells down the hall to May. Hasn't he done enough tonight? Doesn't he deserve a break once in a while!!?

~~~~~~~~~  
  


Peter was excited for today, not only was he felt rested for the first time in what seems like forever, but there was also Flashes party tonight!

As he got dressed his smile slowly faded, he really didn't want to do his chores or make breakfast... maybe if he asked May, she'd make breakfast for him today? Yea, just maybe. He opens his bedroom door and saunters down the hallway toward the living room/kitchen bit where he saw May sitting down on the couch.

"Good morning Aunt May!" Peter cheers, but it felt sort of forced.

"Oh good morning Peter dear. I'll have eggs for breakfast today, sunny side up if you will." She says, never once turning to look at Peter. The smile on his face shifting into more of a scowl.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd make breakfast today." He deadpans, suddenly not feeling as happy was he was previously.

"What?" She turns around and looks at Peter for the first time that day. "Oh, haha, you got me. Very funny." But she didn't sound humorous.

"I'm not joking May, I'm tired and I-" Peter starts but May just cuts him off. "If your not going to make breakfast than what use do you have?" She turns back to the tv. "I'll have sunny side eggs."

Peter just stands there with his mouth open, completely dumb founded. ( **** deleted scene** )

"F-fine! F..." he pauses for a moment gathering up as much confidence as possible, "FUCK YOU THEN!!" He then turns around, listening to May gasp and yell at him to come back but just keep walking. He slams his bedroom door closed and pick up the Spider-Man costume Mr Stark made for him, only for memories of last night to start haunting his memory again. He digs through his closet and finds the old set of 'pajamas' he used to wear and puts them on. He opens his window and jumps out of it, just in time as, as soon as he's out, he hears may open the door to his room, but he's already gone. He finds the nearest dumpster and throws the suit Mr Stark made for him in it and then continues on his way.

He's lucky he grabbed the bag with his wallet in it because boy is he starving. He walks to the nearest Mc Donald's and walks inside, suit and all. Some people look up at him, but it doesn't last too long, after all, he's wearing the pajamas. He walks up to the counter.

"One Egg Mc Muffin ( **that's a thing** **right? I don't actually go to McDonalds...)** please." He says tiredly, pulling out his wallet. The cashier looks him up and down. "What's with the gettup?" He states plainly.

"Budget cuts." Peter deadpans, still going through his wallet. "How much you say it was?" He asks, changing the subject.

"3.28( **that's a reasonable amount right? I mean, it's McDonalds it's mostly plastic anyway.** )" Peter pulls out $3 and fishes around looking for 28 cents, eventually handing it to the underpaid cashier and getting his receipt.

After a few beat of waiting, his breakfast is done and he leaves to go sit on a roof and eat.

~~~~~~

After a long day of patrolling and aimlessly wandering around the city, Peter realizes it's almost time for Flashes party! At least one thing still has the chance to go good for him today... he pulls his phone out of his bag to see he has a barrage of messages and missed calls from both his aunt and the Avengers. Funny. They called him but never actually came out to look for him, because he hasn't seen them and it's not like she's hiding. Shows how much they care.

There's no messages from Flash or any of his other friends, so he decides to wait a while longer, they need time for people to get there and set up and all that stuff anyway.

While he's wandering, Peter starts to wonder. Why would they throw a surprise party for him anyway...? It's not like his birthday is anytime soon, it's February and his birthday is in August. Maybe the whole party isn't a surprise for him but they did _have_ a surprise for him, it's just going to be at the party. That makes slightly more sense, but still, what _for_?

It's been almost 2 hours since the party has started and Peter is beginning to believe he just wasn't invited. After EVERYTHING he's done for them, they throw a party and don't invite him??!! The just doesn't make sense, why... WHY WOULDN'T THEY INVITE HIM????

That's it, it's party crashing time.

Peter swings his way to Flashes house, he can hear the loud music and smell the alcohol from blocks away. Once outside, the sounds and smells almost overwhelm his senses, so he decides it's probably best he put some ear buds in as he changes into regular clothes. He hides his bag in the bushes outside, far enough away from the door that some drunk bitch won't barf on it.

He walks inside and instantly hates it. The loud music, the sweaty people bumping into him, shameless people making out EVERYWHERE. God was this an orgy or a party? He wanders around until he spots Flash and his goonies and drags him outside by the back of his shirt collar, the whole time he's shouting confused statements.

Once out in the back yards, where it's _much_ quieter, does Peter let go of Flashes collar. He spins around, an angry look on his face, until he sees the look on Peters face that could send his other angry face cowering for its mama.

"Oh... hey Peter, this is uh, a bit awkward..." Peter just stares deadfaced at him, waiting for whatever dumb explanation he can come up with.

"So, um, you see...." he pauses, scratching the back of his neck, looking over Peters shoulder like something really important is over there. "Ok yea, I threw a party and didn't invite you. I'm sorry, get over it." Peter could've considered his apology if it weren't for that last part.

"Get over it...? Get OVER IT?!" He whispers at first, getting louder the second time. "I DO YOU HOMEWORK, I MAKE YOUR PROJECTS, I BUY YOU FUCKING LUNCH AND YOU REPAY ME LIKE THIS??!! IM SICK OF PEOPLE LIKE YOU TAKING ME FOR GRANTED, I HOPE YOU FUCKING HAPPY FLASH, CUZ THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING STRAW!!! Have a great party." Peter walls away, arms crossed while Flash just sits there, wonder how the quiet boy who only wanted to please everyone he meets say something like that.

Peter shimmies his way back through the crowd of people to the front door, opening it and pushing the people sitting on the steps out of the way. A chorus of 'heys' and 'what was that for' mixed with some profanities follow after him and he walks over and pulls out his backpack from the bushes. He walks to the nearest dark spot he can find and quickly changes into his suit, only one thought on his mind. _Escape_.

He swings his way back to his and Mays apartment, soon to be only Mays, and slowly creams open the window. He opens his backpack and puts as much clothes in as he can fit, as well as his jar of emergency money that's he's been saving ever since he got his first job. There's probably well over a thousand dollars in there, but he'll have to count later to be sure. After filling his bag, he slips back out the window into the night. He's not sure where he's going to go, but he knows he wants to go far. Where's the bus station again?

He swings around the city a bit, eventually finding the long distance bus station. ( **Hold with me here boys because I have no idea how this shit works** ) It was, sadly, closed for the night, so Peter finds himself a 'nice' alley, if there is such a thing, to sleep in for the night.

~~~~~~~~~~

When Peters eyes crack open, the sky is a stark blue. _Stark_ , he shudders, bad choice of wording. He gets up off the dirty alley floor and checks to make sure all he's belongs are still there and intact, which they thankfully are. I guess the heavens are really smiling on him today.

Peter struts his way down the street, one earbud in his ear as he listens to music. Almost sorry by Scissor Sisters. ( **Eyyyyy title inspiration, am I right boys?** ) As he's walking down the street, he walks by a tv shop, ya know, one of those places that have all the tv in the windows that's a stereotypical place for protagonists to get more information about the world around them? In the window of said shop, the TVs were all set to Fox News, and a very important story relating to Peter just so happened to be on.

"Peter Parker was reported missing last night but his only living ( **had a typo here that was 'only loving relative' that was not only a typo, but was also incorrect** ) relative and guardian May Parker. The Avengers are also giving a reward for any information you may have about the boy. On the screen now you'll see a picture of Peter and the numbers of the station and the number given to us by Tony Stark for any information about the boy." The woman on the screen read. Peter just scoffed and kept walking, they only wanted to use him, so he should he care? He almost felt sorry about just up and disappearing like this, but the key word is almost.

Peter walks his way back to the bus station he was at earlier that night. Arriving there, he's sees there's a bus loading passengers, mostly tourists heading back home or people going on vacation, and maybe, just a maybe, a lonely soul a or two like Peter who are just trying to get away from it all.

Peter approaches the ticket masters station, pulling out his wallet in preparation. He doesn't care where the bus is going really, he's going to be getting on it either way.

"One ticket please." Peter says to the man, a smile on his face, although it be surprising if the man could see it with the mask and all-

The ticket master looks him up and down, "Aren't you a little young to be boarding a bus to Atlanta alone?" The man asks. Peter just looks him dead in the eyes and deadpans,"Yes, yes I am."

". . . Well, have fun in Florida kid." And he pulls out a ticket for Peter. He gives the man money in return, as you do, and hops on the bus, giving the ticket to the driver. He finds himself a seat on the bus and curls himself up into a ball, his head resting on the window. The driver makes the announcement that they're leaving, the door close, and they're off. And for once in Peters short life on this earth. He's happy.

**Omg now wasn't that heart wrenching. To some people this might seem like that back ending, but try to look at from Peters poor of view. All his life he's been working to please others, running himself thin trying to keep those around him happy. But then, when he asks for something in return, he's shut done and told to do something for them instead. So, now that he's run away, he can finally focus on himself and not have to worry about the toxic people he had surrounded himself with. And sure, one might argue that someone the people did actually like him, like Ned and the Avengers. And sure, the Avengers will** **most likely end up finding him. But that doesn't matter right now, peter is living and the moment and loving every second of it. And that's all that matters right now. Anyway, have a great night y'all, and enjoy the little deleted scene brought to you by Wade.**

****And now, a short piece written by Wade Winston Wilson-**

A knock is heard at the door and Peter walks solemnly over to open it. He opens the door to none other than Deadpool! "Don't worry baby boy, I'm here to save you from your horrible over bearing aunt!!" Wade states confidently, gaining long luscious hair as he puts his leg up on a conveniently placed box, his hair blowing in the nonexistent wind. Peter blushes heavenly at his pure manliness, fanning himself to keep from passing out. He then whips his head round towards May, the wig falling off in the process. "Beneath me, foul fiend! Thyn reign of terror last none longer!" He pulls out a gun and shoot May square between the eyes. "Oh my hero! However can I repay you!" Peter swoons over the heavy hunk of pure muscle and bone in front of him. "All I ask of thee, fair maiden, is thyn hand in marriage." "Oh, yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!!" Then they kiss and stuff and Wade pick Peter up bridal style and carries him off into the sun set, never to be seen again living together in happiness. 

**This is absolutely beautiful Wade, I think you've brought a tear to my eye. You sure have a talent for writing.**


End file.
